End of Eternity
by fairy-circle
Summary: She, who would live many lifetimes can only watch as he,, whose life is only transient in her eye, is reincarnated time and again so that she may know the bliss that only he can bring. But what then, will she do when she learns ther her own live will soon come to an end? Will she tell him, or let him continue on blissfully unaware? (Work in Progress)


**A/N: Hello, all! I'm sorry that I haven't updated any of my fics in...months. I've been pretty busy and life just demands that I don't have time to write lately. But i'm not dead! And I want to update soon! I just don't know how soon that will be. So please bear with me and enjoy yet another preview until I'm able to do something besides this. Please be patient!**

 **Til we meet again**

 **~shine**

End of Eternity

Disclaimer: I don't, nor do I have the appropriate funds to own Elsword, KoG and what have you. I just own a shitty laptop and this not so great preview I'm throwing in your faces yet again.

She smiled softly, stroking his dark hair. "How many times has it been now?" The blonde elf wondered, keeping her voice light so as not to disturb the sleeping male. He was a rather handsome man with dark hair and skin, and tht most enchanting yellow eyes. He was rather stern and sometimes even stiff, but he was still quite kind as well. He was every bit as she remembered him to be, and all that she could ever want. And now, as she lay beside him, cradled into this arms and placing a gentle kiss on his lips, she knew true bliss.

"Well, good morning to you too." His deep voice suddenly broke the silence, bringing a blush to the woman's face as one yellow eye cracked open. As his arms tightened slightly around her, the elf maiden foun herself crushed against her lover, his toned arms holding fast as she struggled against him. He simply chuckled as he watched her half-baked attempt to escape from him and surprised her by kissing her. Within moments she melted against him, wrapping her arms tightly about his shoulders. "Good morning, Rena."

"And good morning to you too, my love." She answered, leaning her forehead against his. For a time it was silent, and the only movement seemed to be the man's hands running along the elf's back, tracing patterns into the smooth flesh. "Why must it be so easy to get lost when I'm with you? Even your touch drives all thought from my mind. All I can think about is being here like this. And I never want to leave."

Another light chuckle found its way into her ears, and the slightest of smiles broke the surface of her lover's face. "If only that were possible." He answered simply. Rena sighed, laying her head on his chest. "Hey now...if you don't get up we won't have breakfast."

"Fine by me." Rena answered, snuggling as deep into his embrace as she could.

"You know we can't do that. What if you're-" He was cut off by a finger to his lips, an the pouty face of the woman he loved. Chuckling again, he relente. "Alright. Just this once." Rena smiled at him, before closing her eyes. Within moments, she was asleep. "Such a troublesome woman..."

X

"Hey, Raven? What if we are having a baby?" Rena asked suddenly as she watched the dark haired male cooking. Ever since she knew him, he'd always taken over kitchen duties. In fact, it was rare that he ever let her in the kitchen with him as he worked. As calm as he was, she knew just how to distract him often, and more often that not it led to them having to order food or eat a light meal. This time Raven stopped and glanced over his shoulder to Rena who was sitting at the table with a cup of tea in her hands. She wore a simple nightgown, while he wore only his boxers. The very same ones she had stitched his name into when they first met.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his confusion evident. Rena was silent for a while, simply enjoying the tea and letting the words sink in. However, they seemed to fly right over his head. "Are you...?"

"Who knows~?" Rena answered with a slight shrug. Raven frowned. "Just answer the question. What if we were having a baby. Would you prefer a boy or a girl?"

"Hm...perhaps a boy?" He answered slowly, returning back to his task at hand. When asked why he would want a boy, Raven simply answered, "one cheeky woman in my life is hard enough to handle. Lady forbid if I had two. Or even three."

"Or four. You can never rule out that possibility." Rena supplied with a giggle. Raven shook his head, mumbling that he'd go crazy. "That's assuming you aren't already."

"Mad as a hatter, I am." Raven retorted dramatically, to which Rena rolled her eyes. It was silent for a while, though it was by no means uncomfortable. Their mornings were usually like this; thoughtful ramblings and jokes all around. Though he would admit he was excited to have a child. Especially if that child were by Rena. There had never been any woman who could quite capture his attention like she did. It was not just her looks, but her whole demeanor that captured him. She was playful and witty, seductive and enchanting, loving and kind, and yet she would not dare to suffer anyone's ill treatment.

Raven himself was an ex-mercenary living his days as far from the battlefield as he could. He'd had enough of the fighting. Enough of losing comrades, and certainly enough of nobles telling him to fight for a cause that was as far from honorable as he one could possibly get. He had lost too much in such a short time, and all he wanted was to relax and live his days in peace.

That was around the time he had met Rena, if he wasn't mistaken. The very same day he put down his blade, she had stumbled into his life. He was grateful to her in many ways, though he knew he could never repay her for all that she had brought him.

Before long, breakfast was finished, and he set the table for them to begin eating. Taking into account Rena's vegan lifestyle, he took care to prepare seperate meals for them. A simple fruit salad for Rena, lightly covered in syrup. For himself he made egg salad sandwiches and freshly squeezed orange juice. Breakfasts were always relatively light. It was a habit he picked up from his days as a mercenary. You could never be too sure when you' get attacked, so you almost always had to eat on the road, or stuff yourself with a light breakfast. As a result, his appetite was fairly small.

Rena kept glancing up at him from her plate, and Raven couldn't help but smile each time.


End file.
